Micro-fluid ejection heads are useful for ejecting a variety of fluids including inks, cooling fluids, pharmaceuticals, lubricants and the like. A widely used micro-fluid ejection head is in an ink jet printer. Ink jet printers continue to be improved as the technology for making the micro-fluid ejection heads continues to advance. New techniques are constantly being developed to provide low cost, highly reliable printers which approach the speed and quality of laser printers. An added benefit of ink jet printers is that color images can be produced at a fraction of the cost of laser printers with as good or better quality than laser printers. All of the foregoing benefits exhibited by ink jet printers have also increased the competitiveness of suppliers to provide comparable printers in a more cost efficient manner than their competitors.
One area of improvement in the printers is in the print engine or micro-fluid ejection head itself. This seemingly simple device is a relatively complicated structure containing electrical circuits, ink passageways and a variety of tiny parts assembled with precision to provide a powerful, yet versatile micro-fluid ejection head. The components of the ejection head must cooperate with each other and with a variety of ink formulations to provide the desired print properties. Accordingly, it is important to match the ejection head components to the ink and the duty cycle demanded by the printer. Slight variations in production quality can have a tremendous influence on the product yield and resulting printer performance.
The primary components of a micro-fluid ejection head are a semiconductor substrate, a nozzle plate and a flexible circuit attached to the substrate. The semiconductor substrate can be made of silicon and contains various passivation layers, conductive metal layers, resistive layers, insulative layers and protective layers deposited on a device surface thereof Fluid ejection actuators formed on the device surface may be thermal actuators or piezoelectric actuators. For thermal actuators, individual heater resistors are defined in the resistive layers and each heater resistor corresponds to a nozzle hole in the nozzle plate for heating and ejecting fluid from the ejection head toward a desired substrate or target.
The nozzle plates typically contain hundreds of microscopic nozzle holes for ejecting fluid therefrom. A plurality of nozzle plates are usually fabricated in a polymeric film using laser ablation or other micro-machining techniques. Individual nozzle plates are excised from the film, aligned, and attached to the substrates on a multi-chip wafer using an adhesive so that the nozzle holes align with the heater resistors. The process of forming, aligning, and attaching the nozzle plates to the substrates is a relatively time consuming process and requires specialized equipment.
Fluid chambers and ink feed channels for directing fluid to each of the ejection actuator devices on the semiconductor chip are either formed in the nozzle plate material or in a separate thick film layer. In a center feed design for a top-shooter type micro-fluid ejection head, fluid is supplied to the fluid channels and fluid chambers from a slot or ink via which is formed by chemically etching, dry etching, or grit blasting through the thickness of the semiconductor substrate. The substrate, nozzle plate and flexible circuit assembly is typically bonded to a thermoplastic body using a heat curable and/or radiation curable adhesive to provide a micro-fluid ejection head structure.
In order to decrease the cost and increase the production rate of micro-fluid ejection heads, newer manufacturing techniques using less expensive equipment is desirable. These techniques, however, must be able to produce ejection heads suitable for the increased quality and speed demanded by consumers. Thus, there continues to be a need for manufacturing processes and techniques which provide improved micro-fluid ejection head components.